


The Whole Of It

by Ariasune



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, History, Minvade20x37, old fic, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariasune/pseuds/Ariasune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England is England. He is the meek, and the weak, and the empty and the angry, the bitter and the hopeful, the old and the lonely. The protestants, the catholics, the wiccans. The people. Witches and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Of It

England eyed James carefully between two darkened green eyes. "Agnes haunts Holyrood." James carefully pulled at England's hair, twisting it in his fingers, and England let the monarch stroke at his hair. England was not James' by birth, but a triviality, an extra. England smirked to himself, aware he was the superior of the nations James had. Perfectly aware to what depths a person would go, and what heights he would claw for England.

But he was not here to bask in his own glory, and England eventually pulled away from James' fingers. "You have killed peaceful practitioners of the ancient ways."

James reaches forward again, gripping England's hair tightly and yanks him forward. "Peaceful?"

"Unhand me." England murmured quietly.

"I possess you." James insisted, trying to sneer, and England performed the snarl perfectly. Disdainful and glorious.

"No, you are but a bearer." England flared his teeth with a twist of his lip, the sneer deepening into a ferocious grin. "The crown you hold has more power over me than you do." England shook his head, like a feline shedding water from its fur, sleek and slightly beautiful. James fingers fell away, and England stretched to his full height, slighter than perhaps it ought to be, but spine bow-arched, and taunt. "If anything, I possess you." England stepped close, hiding his teeth, and almost purred.

James grabbed England's face.

"Warlock." He stated primly.

"Of course." Green eyes gleamed. "I am everything. A good catholic, a good protestant, a good wiccan."

"Witchcraft Act 1563." James muttered. "You are not immune."

England shrugged. "I am immune to death." He pulled away, sauntering towards the door. He had only so much interest in the frippery of the upper-classes, when the guards reached out from the doors, pinning him by the arms. England could have shrugged it off, easily even, but he only eyed James curiously. "How far will you go with this?"

"You represent England, if you are killed as a witch, then England will be witch-free."

England doubled over, laughing so hard he actually cried. He allowed the men to take him away, spine still straight and head raised high, even past the laughter and half-tears. The King was insane, but then, that had happened before.


End file.
